


all i ask

by lazulum



Series: anything for you: a narumika collection [3]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, starfes killed me and this is only part of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8839513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazulum/pseuds/lazulum
Summary: Arashi can't get out of people worrying for her, especially Mika.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was absolutely not supposed to happen as I should be either working on other fic or studying, but this morning I just decided to write this... very quickly... anyways @ Akira where is the real focus on "Naru getting taken care of by the relevant people who love her" content?? I demand a refund.

After all of the commotion of the starlight festival is finished for the day, Arashi’s walking back to the school gates alone. Everyone else was just taking it at their own pace, as usual, and she felt the need to get outside and have some solace, at least for a little while.

What she doesn’t expect is Mika waiting for her there at the gates.

“Mika, how long have you been out here? And shouldn’t you be with-”

“It’s fine, Naru, the day’s over now. We still have more chances another time n' all.”

There’s a complicated swirl of emotions in Arashi’s chest, and she doesn’t know how to react. Instead, they stand in silent confrontation, though she manages to break the tension soon enough.

“... Really, Mika, I worry about you in the cold.”

As Arashi goes to wrap her scarf around Mika, she’s caught completely surprised afterwards- the moment she finishes, Mika looks up at her with shining eyes, then steps forward to wrap Arashi up in her arms in return. 

Eyes wide, Arashi's frozen at the gesture, with Mika’s hold tight enough she’s almost squeezing her. Normally Mika is the opposite of good with physical gestures of affection, but Arashi figures she’s the exception. What she can’t figure out is why, why this moment, why now? 

She isn’t left wondering for long.

“I’m really sorry, fer t’day.” The words are a soft breath against her neck.

“... It’s okay, you have nothing to apologize for after all.” She somewhat expected it would come to this, when really all she wanted was to help Mika. There was enough reward in itself of being a good friend, of keeping Mika away from a dark precipice as much as she was able.

“Nah, sorry, Naru, I… I rely on ya so much, and yer unfair, I never get ta return the favour half as much.”

Arashi smiles then, finally moving to hug Mika in return, lifting her up playfully.

“E-eh, huh, stoppat, yer s’posed ta jus’ let me hug ya. This’s what I mean,” Mika whines at her, flustered, and Arashi just laughs. 

“It means more to me than anything to know I have you at my back to care about and support me, Mika. So don’t worry yourself over it.”

“Well, fer me ta care about ya means I worry about ya, too, so ya can’t stop me,” she responds, indignant.

Expecting Mika to start struggling against her any second now, Arashi sets her back down and then pats her head.

“I get it. I know I can’t make you do otherwise anyhow, with how stubborn you are.”

Mika pouts at the remark but doesn’t say anything, and just goes back to clinging Arashi to her.

It comforts her to feel Mika’s unruly hair tickling at her neck, and the distant sounds of her unruly unit approaching. Really, she almost expected them to take another hour.

Suddenly though, Mika’s mumbling into her neck again, distracting her attention back.

“... Love ya, and care about ya, so if ya ever need a shoulder ta cry on mine’s plenty clean n’ available fer ya, always.”

All she can do then is hug Mika tightly back, her complicated emotions melding down into warmth. As much as she wants to reassure Mika, to say it’s fine, she can take care of herself, she feels it’s already past the point where Mika will just gullibly believe her words. Well, not that Mika’s stubbornness ever allowed for it in the first place, but even Tsukasa of all people was probably starting to see past her front.

Taking a deep breath, she accepts it instead, leaning back to look at Mika with a soft smile.

“Thank you.”


End file.
